The Fiction Show
by crashzilla09
Summary: Crash finds the Tardis and takes a very long and very weird journey through time, space and dimension. Requests and suggestions are welcome. Rated T, may turn M later on.


Note: Alright, I know I haven't been myself recently, but I'm going to try to start something else that you guys can participate in again. Like The Crash and Spyro Show, it won't be taken seriously. Except this time, I'll try to expand this as a sort of Doctor Who-like way. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to do this show, but I'll improvise and you guys can throw in suggestions to keep the show going and I'll credit you in the beginning of each episode. If you want to be anonymous, Private Message (PM) me. The more you send in suggestions or requests, the faster this will be updated. I'll try my best this time to update at least once weekly, but I can't promise anything. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I own nothing.

**The Beginning of Something Weird  
><strong>

_Episode by: crashzilla09  
><em>

Crash was wandering in the woods trying to find his way back home.

"How do I keep getting lost in these woods?" Crash asked himself.

Crash would sniff his way back, but the air was muggy, making it hard for him to smell anything. He couldn't even remember what the surroundings were when he wandered in the woods to find a crystal.

Then, all of the sudden, he runs into something invisible.

"Ow! What the hell was.." Crash said then was interrupted when he heard a strange sound.

Then, all of the sudden, something appeared. It was blue, rectangle shaped, a small light on the tip and looked a lot like a phone booth.

"What the hell is this?" Crash asked himself.

Crash slowly reaches for the door and opens it. He looks inside and saw a room that's much bigger than what the blue phone booth-like thing was like on the outside.

Curious, Crash enters the room and saw a circular control panel full of knobs and switches. It looked like it hasn't been touched in a long time. He then finds a note on the control panel.

Crash grabs it and it reads 'To whoever may enter here, this is a Tardis. You can travel through time, space and dimension. Even though it used to just be through time and space, dimension was recently added for curiosity sake. It turned out to be an interesting addition. I left the Tardis because my time living is up. Now, I leave this into your hands. Have fun with this and be safe. If you want instructions on something, just check on the computer. It has instructions on everything you need to know. It also has different reading settings for those who are intelligent and those who are not so intelligent. And be sure to avoid destroying the Tardis. Sincerely, The Doctor'.

"The Doctor?" Crash asked.

Crash looked at the controls and saw a switch.

"Hmm" Crash thought.

Crash grabbed the switch and slowly pulled on it. The engine started running and Crash looked around shocked.

Outside, the Tardis started lifting off from the ground. The Tardis the started spinning and was lifting upwards fast.

Inside, Crash grabbed on for dear life, not knowing what will happen.

Outside, the Tardis goes in the skies and disappeared.

Inside, Crash ran up to the door and wanted to jump, but the Tardis was already traveling. Crash then shuts the door.

"Great.. I'm stuck in this.. whatever it is" Crash said.

So, Crash decided to sit back and see where the Tardis will take him.

(Insert intro here)

Crash was sitting, waiting for the Tardis to stop. Then once the Tardis stopped, he got out of the chair and walked up to the door.

Crash was uncertain on what to expect, he slowly reached for the doorknob. Crash grabbed it and slowly turned it. He slowly opens it and light blinds his eyes.

Crash tried to block out the light. Then once his eyes adjusted, he began to see. He saw fresh green grass, flowers, castles and sheep. And the air was fresh. He was able to smell again. However, he had no idea where he was.

"Where the hell am I? This somehow looks familiar, but why?" Crash asked himself.

Crash pondered of what he should do now. He could try to go back home, but he also wanted to know why this place was familiar to him.

"Eh, might as well see why this place is so familiar" Crash told himself.

Crash then wandered off and was stopped by a mechanical arm grabbing him. Then another mechanical arm, with keys, reached up to him and handed him the keys. Then the mechanical arms went back into the Tardis.

"Oh.. right. Don't want anybody or anything taking the.. Tardis.. Man that's a weird name" Crash said to himself.

Crash then looked at the keys and saw the invisible button. He presses the button and the Tardis disappeared.

"Alright.. time to explore.. I guess" Crash said to himself.

Crash walks by some sheep that hopped out of his way. He then spots something flying in the sky. He went to cover right away and hid. The flying figure landed with a thump. Crash looked up and saw the figure. The figure was a big red dragon.

"A dragon? Hmm.. I wonder.." Crash said.

Crash then saw the red dragon walk towards the castles. Crash then followed, but not too closely.

Once the red dragon walked into a castle, Crash looks around and saw a few young dragons are seen playing. Crash couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

"Come on, Spyro! It's your turn!" a young dragon said.

Crash's smile went away and his eyes widened.

"Could it be?" Crash asked himself.

He then saw a young purple dragon approach the other young dragons.

"Spyro?!" Crash asked out loud to himself.

Note: Sorry for this being a short one, but I promise to try to extend these episodes more if there's enough ideas to add. I know some details may not be right, but keep in mind, this is not to be taken seriously. It's all for nothing, but mindless fun. Anyways, leave your suggestions or requests in the review thing and remember, if you want to be anonymous, Private Message (PM) me. Also, if you want to make an animation or whatever, just ask before you do anything. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and see ya next time.


End file.
